


My children, my children

by Rulerofthefakeempire



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, frost family - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthefakeempire/pseuds/Rulerofthefakeempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has two children, a boy and a girl. Though peace never last long. His past always finds him, but he is sure that he will not allow his babies to be punished for his crimes. For that he is sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My children, my children

His children, his beautiful, beautiful children. A boy just five, skin fair and pale as was his hair. Tall, willowy and never wearing any shoes his son was playing with smiles outside, a little while beyond the porch where his father sat reading. His sister, younger than he wore dresses and had her hair in a braid while she scolded him for his bare feet. So beautiful they were, how he loved them with all his heart. How he delighted in their existence. He watched, his book resting in his lap a small smile on his lips. His eyelids were half open as he watched. The children played with ease, their powers not yet in full effect. They were like human children only he liked them much more.   
He stood, tall as he was. He had long abandoned his armour in some deep dark hole in the basement, he never really liked it anyway. To heavy and clanky. He much preferred the loose tunics he now wore, in the cool pleasant climate of the elvish realm. He noted quietly that he really ought to get the eldest's, Jack's, hair cut quite soon. He couldn't have his boy being unpresentable, plus it would keep Elsa happy to see her brother being tormented. He chuckled to himself as he called to them. They needed to get inside, apparently at thunder storm and he knew that those put both his babies on edge. He could already tell tonight was a night where he would be awoken many time by bleatings of fear. If he was perfectly honest of it either, or more specifically what used to come after it.  
"Daddy!" Jack bounced playfully at his ankles holding up a small solid snowflake in his hand, looking absolutely delighted with life. "Elly made it when she sneezed!" From the ground Elsa squealed happily and clapped her hands, scrambling to her feet at the mention of her name. Loki laughed and took the snowflake from his son. Carefully he placed it in his daughters pale yellow hair.  
"I made it myself" the little girl said brightly.   
"My dear it suits you. You are so very clever" he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She grinned at him, and he stood, looking down upon them, both his hand being gripped by smaller hands. "Now, what shall we have for dinner?"   
From inside the bushes around the garden two men sat, one with a rifle of Midgardian design, the other with a walky-talky, saying something about child kidnapping. The man with the rifle's hands were shaking, and he didn't know what he was doing. He was in some sort of realm, somewhere very very far away from his home he was assured, about to shot a man with two small children looking up at him gleefully. It didn't seem right. It didn't look like child kidnaping, especially the way the the children were clinging to his fingers like they were the key to humanity. He didn't know what to do, so he… so he did as he was told. Time seemed to only saunter along as the bullet was fired. The man behind the rifle willed the dark haired man to move, to get out of the way, to stop moving so damn slowly. He wanted the children to stop screaming, for them to stop begging for their papa in loud wailing voices. As soon as the man was hit the ambush team behind him stormed out, their guns cocked, ready to fire. They ran towards the three of them. The man behind the rifle stared as the man pushed his children behind his legs in some faint effort to protect them all the while pressing his hand to his ribs as blood oozed rapidly through his fingers. He showed no pain on his porcelain face, only twisted panic and desperation. Desperate to protect his children, desperate to stay alive to do so. The man could see him trying to magic himself away, to magic his children away, but he couldn't. He was too weak. All he could do was stumble back and cling to his babies and blindly hope that they would stay in his grasp. He could only scream in horror as they were ripped from his side like rag dolls. He could only fight and struggle as a syringe was forced into his neck.   
Later two children sat clinging to each other as their father was taken away on a stretcher, an oxygen mask over his mouth, his hand dripping crimson blood onto the ground, his chest barely rising and falling.   
There was defiantly something wrong going on. 

“Wow Reindeer Games. Aren’t you just 50 shade’s of tragic” For a second Loki didn’t look up and Tony wondered weather he was still passed out. It had been awhile, so the sedative had already warm off, then again, the man had been shot. Then green eyes locked on to brown, and what felt like a thousand bolts of electricity shuddered through his system. He could feel the raven hair man’s rage, his fear. He was trying hard to hide it, his terror, but it wasn’t working. His mask wasn’t strong enough to stay on his face. The high tech Asgardian muzzle was strapped around his jaw, just like the last time they had seen each other. Only now Loki’s face of triumph was smothered by brutal desperation. He was shirtless, half his body covered in bandages from where the doctors had sewn him up mere hours before. He was chained to the wall, his arms held above his head, wrists crossed over. He looked broken above all. Totally and utterly shattered.   
“Jesus” he muttered. The last time that he had seen Loki detained it had been in that stupid glass jar on the helicarrer when he had been trying to take over the world How different he looked now. Before he had had everything under control. He had been above them, he had held all the cards, but this time he had been caught unawares. He had been attacked rather than been the attacker. Now he just looked wounded and pained. Tony rushed over to him. The only reason he was there was that he had gotten a call from one of the riflemen that had gone to the elven realm. He had been a worried young man urging him to go see Loki and find out what was really going on. He had only really showed up out of curiosity. Kneeling down next to the long man, he excepted some resistance to his closeness, yet all he got was a threatened look. As if he already knew what the other man was about to do he raised his chin a little to accommodate the removal of the muzzle. He didn’t even take a breath before speaking.   
“What have you done with my children?” His words were immediate and trickless. There was no floundering, he got straight to the point. So it wasn’t fear for himself in his eyes after all. Tony stared at him as if he didn’t comprehend the words that had been spoken to him.   
“Your children? Their yours? What?” He seemed not to understand the obviousness of the situation.  
“Yes” Loki snapped in frustration. “Of course they're mine and, so help me god Stark, if you have hurt them I tear you limb from limb” his words were born from venom, and they seared into Tony’s bones, burning him on an internal level. His eyes widened. The kid had been right, so right. This was wrong. He slumped, mouth open slightly.   
“They’re fine” He found himself saying, the muzzle sitting in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and over his face, trying to clear his mind. He had to think clearly, he was a genius for god’s sake. “Where were you at 6pm the 21st of august?” Loki’s eyes narrowed suspicious as he had the perfect right to be. He had been shot, chained to a wall and people were traumatising his children, there was little more suspicious that the situation he had been roughly cast into right then.   
“I was making dinner, for my son and daughter in a whole other realm. This might come as a surprise to you, but I do try to avoid Midgard as much as physically possible and if you suspect me of something you are an imbecile” Tony buried his head in his hands, they had fucked up, they had fucked up big time. They had kidnapped children because their dad had a bad reputation. Loki had payed his sentence, and yet they had still hunted him down the first time that something vaguely other worldly happened. A deep sense of shame entered Tony as he watched Loki cringe with pain. There was a great groaning of metal Loki’s arm fell forward, his gave a primitive whine of pain and Tony looked at his wrists in surprise. He had torn the chains apart leaving only the steel cuffs around his wrists.   
“Damn, Reindeer Games. You're just full of surprises”   
“Thanks” Loki wheezed in response. Red began to appear in blotches on his bandages, but neither of them mentioned it. Slowly Tony stood. He’d done a lot of stupid things in his life, but he generally thought that kidnapping kids was a big no no.   
“Come on, Rock of Ages. Lets go find your little ones” Loki’s eyes showed his surprise as a weathered hand was offered to him. Tony shrugged.   
“What can I say? I have a sore spot for broken people, and you, my man, are the most broken person I have ever seen” Seeing that the other man probably didn’t have any bad intentions he grabbed the wrist of his apparently former enemy and let himself been pulled to his feet only to almost immediately collapse. He leaned heavily on the shorter man as they walked down the silver hallways.   
“What are their names?” Tony asked as they hobbled. Loki slid a green eyed look to him, his eyes hazy with pain and exertion.   
“Huh?”  
“You know, your kids, what are their names?” Tony was trying pretty obviously to distract him from the fact that he had been shot.   
“The boy’s name is Jack and the girl is Elsa” His voice was wheezy, but seemed hopeful every time they turned a corner Tony would finally stop at a door.   
"Sweet names, Reindeer Games. How old?" Loki began to cough, but he still fought to regain control of himself.  
"Jack's five, and Elsa is due to turn four in August"   
After what seemed like years Stark finally paused next to a door to one of the guest bedrooms. The outside of the door was severely colder that the rest of the corridor, it didn't seem to bother Loki in the slightest, but Tony shivered all the same. He quickly slid his all access key card into the slot and waited impatiently for the door to open. He had leant Loki, who was barely supporting himself on the wall, but he still looked like he barely was ready to start throwing punches, though they would probably miss and fall over. Soon Tony shoved the door open, breaking through the ice that coated it. That was proof enough for him that they were most definitely Loki's kids. No adoption here.   
As soon as the door swung open Loki darted into the room, stumbling and clutching his wounds. His head swung around desperately until he saw his children. He stumbled forward again to where they were huddled together at the foot of the bed. Their skin blue tinged with panic. They ran towards him with screams of "papa!" and "daddy!" and sweet, sweet relief. Loki fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around their necks, pushing his nose into the crooks of the their neck one at a time. He pressed kisses into the sides of their heads as they cried with relief in his arms.  
"My babies" the man's words were hushed and emotional. He brought them away from his chest so that he could see them, his smiled shaky and wobbling.   
"I looked after her" the boy stated as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I did, just like you told me to" he insisted, voice cracking. Loki smiled at him again, pressing a kiss to his frozen forehead.   
"I know, my love, and I'm so proud of you" he nuzzled the side of his head to comfort the child. "I'm so proud of you both" he added before planting a kiss of the forehead of his daughter. "I think it time to go home now" the stroked their hair and stood, each of them clinging to one if his hands.   
"Loki" the voice was small and shocked. Immediately the man's eyes darted to it source only to take a instinctive step back, slack jawed and eyes wide.   
"Thor" he stated. Of course, he almost laughed. Thor would be the one babysitting his children. Of course.   
"B-but you're dead." His words were shocked and unbelieving, yet Loki smiled.   
"No, just very, very close." He looked down at his children who were still huddled behind him, looking fearfully up at him as if he held all the answers. "Babies, this is your uncle, Thor, my adoptive brother" Thor stared at the two children, the boy and the girl. The same boy and girl he had been trying to coax into eating for hours now. They stared back at him. He didn't miss it. He didn't miss the reference to him as Loki's "brother". He mouthed the word uncle to himself and something inside of him just clicked. Then, suddenly, his arms were around the man that had called him brother. He buried his nose in Loki's hair, catching his scent. He smelt of blood and pain but there was still that underlying smell of roses and spiced tea. The man he had missed so much had come back to him, or perhaps just been kidnapped and happened to run into him, but whatever.   
"Loki" he whispered happily.  
"Thor" came the stern reply. "You are not helping my condition and I would rather not die in your arms AGAIN" his words were strained, but firm. Immediately Thor stepped away not noticing the blood on his shirt. He held his brother's shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go ever again. He smiled happily.   
"You have beautiful children, Loki"   
"Yes, you shoulder see them when their happy" Loki replied dryly. From the corner the man of iron shifted uncomfortably.   
"I'm sure they would be lovely"   
Loki smiled mysteriously.   
"You misinterpret, Thor. That was an invitation. I trust you can find us"   
And with that he disappeared into the floor.   
A week later Thor showed up on the door step of a small cottage deep in elvish country.   
He showed up almost once a week.   
Then twice a week.   
Then three or four, until he practically lived there.   
A year later he became "dadda" instead of uncle.   
Years later he realised what peace felt like.


End file.
